Maybe cowritten with Goldenwolf88
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Can Sam, Dean,Maggie, and Elliot really have it all including a Family they could come home to? Maybe that is if some supernatural force doesn't threated to tear them apart. Maybe if they stick together, they can fight for everything.
1. Mary's Return

Maybe

Follow up to Haunted

Co-written with: Goldenwolf88. Can Sam, Dean,Maggie, and Elliot really have it all including a Family they could come home to? Maybe that is if some supernatural force doesn't threated to tear them apart. Maybe if they stick together, they can fight for everything, including their important relationships.

Summary:Can Sam, Dean,Maggie, and Elliot really have it all including a Family they could come home to? Maybe that is if some supernatural force doesn't threated to tear them apart. Maybe if they stick together, they can fight for everything, including their important relationships.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kelly Clarkson or Paul Walker in the stories. We just simply borrow their celebrity images to be part of the story and give them characters. Paul Walker's character is completely made up. They both do not play in the actual series.

Maggie tensed on the stairs. Was this really Dean's mother or was it a trick of some kind? She stepped up to the door so that she was next to Dean.

Mary looked at Dean then at Maggie. "This isn't a trick believe me, Dean. It's your mom. I want to come home to you, Sam and your Dad".

"Where have you been?" asked Maggie, knowing that Dean was struggling to find words.

Mary Winchester looked from Dean then to Maggie again "It's a long story. And I'll tell it to you if you let me inside".

Dean was struggling to find his words. How could his mother still be alive and they hadn't seen her all these years?!

Maggie let Mary inside and took Dean's hand as they walked to the living room. "How did you find Dean?" she asked. They were a long way from Kansas.

Mary walked inside taking in everything that was around her including Dean and Maggie. "I have my sources that led me to Dean, Sam, and John. Working for the FBI for at least 20 yrs or more allows you to track down anyone who you want to be in contact with".

Dean looked at his mother shocked. "Your in the FBI?"

Mary nodded "Yes, and I've been living a whole new life ever since I stopped hunting and was on the run from Yellow -eyed demon ever since. The yellow-eyes wanted you, Sam, and John to think I was dead when I actually wasn't".

"Why didn't you come earlier?" asked Maggie.

Mary Winchester paced back and forth. She was in desperate need of some good sleep and was tired of constantly being on the run. "Yellow-eyes wouldn't let me come back earlier. He said that if I came back to my family, he would murder each and every one of them one by one. He wanted me to be his Queen in Hell. At first I was trapped down there for many years. Put through torture, being his slave, finally to the point where I was tired of being his slave, I let my Inner Witch powers take over and I escaped Hell. When I did, I discovered Yellow-eyes was killed but I didn't know who. I kept trying to locate Dean, John, and Sam but they were extremely hard to find. A few times I hesitated in coming back, because I was afraid no one would believe it was really me".

Maggie nodded, looking at Dean to see how he was taking this. She use her witch powers to make sure Mary was telling the truth and that this was really her. Everything seemed to check out.

Dean listened to everything his Mother had said. He knew there was more to the story than his mother was telling him. He knew that mostly what she said was all true. And Maggie and Mary was right, Yellow-eyes fooled him and his family into thinking she had died. Dean also knew that his Mother Mary used to be a Hunter just like his Dad, only his Dad never knew about it and his Mother made a deal with Yellow-eyes to in order to bring his Dad back to life But he wasn't entirely sure in what the deal was about. Dean nodded towards Maggie believing Mary's story so far but that wasn't all she was telling Dean looked at his Mother "I went back in time awhile back thanks to Castiel. He wanted me to see and notice some things about my Family's past. Castiel is an Angel who brought me back to life. I met you going back into the past when you were young and discovered something horrifying, you used to be a Hunter just like Dad, Me, and Sam and you made a deal with the Yellow-eyes Demon. What was that deal?"

Mary looked at Dean and knew she had some explaining to do. "The deal was that I would give myself up to Yellow-eyes in Ten Years and be with him, to do everything he asked me to do. He told me I had to leave my family behind, for good That I had to keep my end of the Deal otherwise, he would kill everyone of you, including me. That's when he created a big Hallucination of me being burned alive on the ceiling and we left. I didn't want to leave neither one of you, believe me Dean. But I had no choice. I was being blackmailed, and I had a deal to seal. I would do anything to protect you, Sam, and John. Please believe me. I would have come back sooner if I could". she held Dean close her and looked at her son's eyes.

Dean exchanged another look with Maggie and nodded at his mom "I believe you. Welcome home Mom". he began to get all choked up inside. Could this really be real?!

Maggie, meanwhile, went upstairs and brought down a sweater for Mary, who looked cold. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Mary shivered and took the sweater from Maggie thanking her for her kindness. "Thanks for the sweater. I could use a place to stay, if you don't mind the extra company?"

Maggie nodded. "I'll go get the guest room set up for you... Dean, you may want to call your dad and Sam." She went upstairs.

Mary knew she needed rest soon but she didn't want to go to bed just yet.  
She had to see Sam and John. She wondered if they would remember her.

Dean called his Dad and his brother Sam. "Guys come here quick. It's  
mom and she's alive. She's with us right now".

"What?!" asked Sam and John at the same time. "How?"

Dean explained to them what his mom told him and Maggie. "She wants to see both of you".

Needless to say, John and Sam were already in John's truck, on the way over. Sam woke Jessica up and explained to her what was going on before he left.

Jess woke up and listened to Sam. Then she got up from the bed. "Mind if I come along? I want to meet your mother to as well". she slipped on her pink silk robe.

Sam nodded "Yeah sure"

A few minutes later they were at Maggie's door and Dean answered the door "She's in the living room".

Sam and John both rushed in. "Mom?" Sam said while John said, "Mary?" at the same time. John looked close to tears and Sam was in disbelief.

Maggie currently had her hands on Mary's shoulders, giving her a massage and soft white light was coming from her hands, easing any pain Mary felt.

Mary looked up to see that John and Sam had entered. Sam turned out to be quiet a handsome young fellow, and John still looked the same and handsome as always. She could tell her boys got their looks from their father. "Hi there, Sam and John".she sat there and enjoyed Maggie's massage. She couldn't remember the last time she had a great massage when Maggie first started, Mary had felt tense, pain and tiredness.

John Winchester rushed over to his wife. In all the years they'd been separated, he had never even been with another woman. Maggie backed up and walked to Dean while John embraced her. Sam patiently waited for his turn.


	2. Mary meets Sam and Dean's friends

Mary hugged John tight to her. "John, I am so sorry for what I put you and the boys through. I'm sorry I never told you I was a Hunter and made that deal".

John pulled away looking very confused. "You were a hunter?" He glanced at Sam and Dean. He had just gotten back and assumed the boys hadn't had time to tell him.

Sam looked sheepish. "We, ah, were going to tell you tomorrow." He stepped in and hugged his mother. "Mom, this is Jessica. She's my fiancé and we're going to have a baby."

Mary looked at John "I know I should have told you this when we were dating. But for some reason I wanted to keep it to myself. I'll tell you all about it tonight when we get ready for bed." she hugged Sam tight." My, you have growed into a handsome young man to! Nice to meet you, Jessica". she shook the shy girl's arm. She seemed surprised at the news they were having a baby. "How long was I gone for? I missed out on so much".

"Years," sighed John, who couldn't take his eyes off his wife.

Mary couldn't keep her eyes off of John either. He was still handsome even after all the years had passed. "I'm sorry you boys lost so many years without me. It's all my fault for making that stupid deal".

John hugged her. "All that matters is that you're back now."

Mary hugged John back close." I've missed you so much all three of you. I've thought about you boys the whole time I was gone and I just kept thinking, I have to get out and escape so I could come back to you".

John nodded. "You should get some sleep. Is it okay if we both stay here tonight?" He looked at Maggie who said, "The guest room is ready."

Mary yawned then she hugged and kissed her boys goodnight. "Goodnight Sam and Dean. Jess and Maggie it was great meeting you. We'll see everyone in the morning and we can have breakfast here".

Maggie put her hands on Dean's shoulders, sending warmth through out his body. "Are you tired?" she asked.

Dean leaned against her feeling the warmth. "Yes, I'm very tired. But I'm afraid if I go to sleep, this will all be some dream and Mom will still be dead".

"She'll be here in the morning," Maggie promised.

"Really? Because I'm getting so tired". Dean said and fell asleep in her arms.

Maggie invited Sam and Jessica to stay the night in the other guest room. After they were settled, she put a blanket over Dean and fell asleep next to him on the couch.

They all had a peaceful night's sleep. The next morning came before they knew it and Dean and Sam both joined their parents and Maggie in the kitchen. Mary was up and already cooking breakfast. The Scrambled eggs, toast, sausage the works. Dean walked in "Everything smells great!"

"You shouldn't be cooking!" exclaimed Maggie, horrified that her guest was up and about before she was.

Mary shrugged and looked at Maggie. "It's not a problem hon. I really miss cooking for my boys and I Just wanted to start early. I hope you don't mind".

Maggie set the table while Mary finished. "Hey, Sam, why don't you give Kelly and Elliot a call. I'm sure they'd love to meet your mom."

"Good idea." Sam excused himself from the kitchen and rang Elliot's cell.

"Hello?" Elliot answered.

"Hey, El, it's Sam. Listen, I know you and Kelly are on the yacht this weekend, but I have some big news."

Elliot, cooking breakfast for Kelly, shouldered his phone and tried not to burn the bacon. "What's that?"

"My mom came back."

Almost dropping the phone, Elliot said, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah. She'll be here a while, so maybe you and Kelly can come in on Monday and meet her."

"Definitely. We'll be there." Elliot hung up.

Back at Maggie's house, Mary and her sons and their girlfriends sat around the table. John soon came trotting in after and sat next to Mary. "This is nice, us sitting together as a Family again. She looked at her sons "So tell me, what's going with your lives?"

Dean chewing a mouthful of eggs ate them and then swallowed before answering "I've gotten a job as a Fireman at the Fire Department and me, Sam, Maggie, and Elliot still does hunting from time to time just not as much as we used to".

"Yeah, I kind of miss it," laughed Maggie. "Teaching at Stanford seems really tame now."

Mary raised an eyebrow. Her son a Fireman? "I've never actually pictured my son a Fireman, or his girlfriend a college teacher, but that's still very impressive. At least you don't have to hunt all the time".

Maggie nodded. Though she enjoyed taking a break from hunting, it was in her blood. No one in her family could remember a time when they weren't hunting.

Dean replied: "I still help Sam out with hunting some whenever I can. What are you and Dad going to do today, mom?"

Mary smiled "I think we're going to do a lot of catching up and we've got a picnic planned today".

"I was thinking on Monday we could have dinner at my place," Sam said. "Elliot and Kelly really want to meet you."

Mary smiled at Sam "Of course. I would love to see where you and Jess live. Is it a nice place? Apartment or House?"

"Apartment. We're hoping to buy a house once I get started in a practice." Said Sam.

Mary looked at her son "I'm sure once you get started, you'll do great".

Sam smiled. "I hope so."

The weekend came and went and soon enough, Elliot and Kelly were on their way to Sam's apartment for dinner. Elliot was driving. He glanced over at Kelly and said with a grin, "Aren't you sick of me yet?"

Kelly had been leafing through a magazine she had bought in the store. She looked up at Elliot and grinned. "Are you kidding me? I could never get tired of you. I had a wonderful weekend on the yacht, it was the best vacation ever". Kelly had spent the weekend tanning on top of the yacht, getting Elliot to give her massages and put oil on her had been heaven. They even got to go visit a nearby beach.

Elliot grinned. "Just checking."

Kelly smiled back at him "Besides, who would get tired of a hot, caring guy who's been taking care of her? I could have you around all the time".

"Good," said Elliot as he pulled up to Sam and Jess's apartment. He got out and opened Kelly's door for her; they walked hand-in-hand up the stairs and to the door.

Jess was looking through the living room window. "They are here! Kelly looks like she's got a tan and so does Elliot!" she opened the door "It's good to see you two!"

Kelly grinned "Same to you, Jess your really glowing!" they walked in and joined the others in the living room.

Sam had the entire group over including his mother and father. "Kelly, Elliot, this is my mom, Mary."

Elliot walked over and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."


	3. Something is happening to Maggie

Mary looked at Sam's friends and smiled "It's nice to meet both of you to. Sam has told me a lot about you and Kelly".

"Good things about us I hope", said Kelly. She shook hands with Mary to.

Mary laughed "Yeah he told me good things".

Everyone sat down and had a pleasant dinner and soon they were all playing poker. The guys thought that they were winning, but soon enough, Maggie had everyone's chips.

Kelly looked at Maggie and the guys and just laughed. "Can't believe it, beaten by a girl!" she said then she laughed at the guys. Dean gave her a look.

"I can't believe this", he muttered then took a swig of his beer.

Maggie grinned. "You knew I was awesome when you started dating me."

Dean looked at her and grinned back "Yeah I did, and that was a risk I was willing to take. Just don't go shouting to the rooftops to everyone that you one. I don't want everyone to know I'm a loser". he drank more of his beer.

Mary laughed at her son. He was getting more and more like John everyday.

After dinner, Kelly and Elliot drove back to Elliot's house. "You know, Kelly, it seems like we're going to Maggie's or Sam and Jess's every other day or so so that you can get something you forgot..." Elliot seemed really nervous. He was even stumbling over words. "How about you move everything to my place so that there's nothing to forget?" Mentally slapping himself, Elliot wondered why he couldn't have phrased that better.

Kelly looked up at him when she stopped fumbling around his cds in the car. "Your asking me to move in?" she seemed surprised.

"Um, yes. I mean, only if you want to. If it's too soon, I completely understand," Elliot said, thinking that he'd freaked Kelly out.

Kelly grinned "Sure. I would like to".

Elliot grinned back, his entire face brightening. "Great! When are you going to tell Maggie and Jess?"

"Soon, I'm suppose to call them when we get to your place." Kelly was excited to.

Elliot and Kelly got to his place and Elliot started showing her some of the changes he'd made so that Kelly would feel more at home and so that her stuff would all fit.

Kelly looked at how Elliot did his house. Everything looked comfy. "Wow, Elliot, you have outdone yourself. And you did this for me, this is sweet". she kissed him. She really liked his new house. Elliot had bought it awhile back when his income tax came in from his job because he wanted something bigger.

Elliot kissed her back, truly happy for the first time in a while.

Kelly kissed him back putting her arms around his neck "I'm so happy with you, Elliot".

Elliot kissed her back. "Me too."

Meanwhile, Maggie was at her house, grading some tests for her classes at Stanford. One test began to float toward her from the floor where she had dropped it earlier. It fluttered down to rest in front of her when Maggie noticed the name on the paper. Karl Turk. Karl had been missing a lot of classes lately. Was Maggie's poltergeist trying to tell her something? She decided to find out. "Dean!" she yelled upstairs. "I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

After they had a passionate kissing scene, Kelly and Elliot began moving her boxes into his house which he recently bought awhile back. Kelly checked her answer machine and found a bunch of strange messages on it all from some guy named Josh who was a fan and had somehow found out her personal number. Not only that, she got a bunch of fan mail from him. Kelly frowned, what she couldn't stand the most, was obsessive fans.

Dean looked at her he was watching NASCAR on TV. "Okay. Where you going?" he asked.

"Stanford dorms. Got a lead on a student." That said Maggie was out the door. She easily found her way to Karl's dorm and upon a little inspection called Dean. "Dean, I think we have a werewolf on our hands," she said, kneeling down by Karl's body. His heart was missing.

Dean asked "Do you want me to come down there?" he asked.

Kelly checked the messages. It was Josh the same one who kept sending her flowers, candy, and the constant letters saying he was her number one fan "I would like for us to meet sometime. I feel like I really know you and your music", he gushed. Kelly turned to see Elliot. She could tell he was fixing to go in full protective mode.

Elliot quickly called the police and got round the clock protection for Kelly. He also briefed her on what to do if she ever saw the guy and told her that he would be her personal body guard.

"No, I think it ----AAAAH!" Maggie broke off in a scream as a full grown wolf hurtled through the already broken window and tackled her. She struggled with it for a few minutes before her cell phone broke and the line went dead.

Dean looked at the phone alarmed. "Maggie, Mags!" when she didn't answer, Dean got on his jacket and grabbed his keys. "I'm coming anyway". Dean called Sam to see if he would help him with Maggie." Pick up, Sam".

Kelly listened to Elliot and agreed that he could be her personal bodyguard. She had never had one before, but now would be best since a obsessed fan was out there.

Yawning, Sam answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam, I think we have a problem. I was talking to Maggie and she had a lead on a werewolf case at her school. Then she had gotten into some kind of trouble. Will you come with me to see what's going on?"

"Meet you at the dorms," said Sam. He rolled out of bed, changed quickly and went to his car.

Once Sam and Dean got to Karl's dorm, they heard Maggie scream in pain. Her bones were starting to snap and break and then reform as she began to turn into a wolf. "This can't...happen..." she muttered. The pain soon stopped and she began to think that she imagined it. It was only then that Maggie noticed she was missing a lot of flesh from her shoulder. "Oh, damn." Maggie curled up into a ball, tears forming in her eyes.

"Uh,huh, I'll be there just as soon as I make sure we have enough weapons". Dean hung up and went to the Impala. They had some knives, guns and some salt in the trunk. He hoped that was enough to help a werewolf. He got in the car and drove over to the dorms. What if Maggie had turned into one of them and what would they do then? Dean didn't want to kill her like Sam had to with Madison who reminded him a lot of Maggie. He suppose they could use darts to control the beasts if they got out of control but then they would need more outside help. Dean saw Sam and pulled right over. He hated dealing with werewolves. Some of them were just as bad as Hellhounds. They could eat you alive. What they didn't know was that there was more than one werewolf out there.


	4. Maggie is changing

Sam and Dean started to walk up to the dorm, but broke into a run when they heard Maggie scream.

Bleeding on the floor and bruised all over from bones shifting, Maggie looked miserably up at Dean. "Dean...it hurts..." she said. Her bones and muscles seemed to have settled for the moment.. it looked like she was staying human for now.

Dean walked over to Maggie and decided she was safe around them and wouldn't attack them for now. "It'll be okay Maggie. First let's get you a blanket, get you home and contact Kelly, and Jess. They should know what to do". He found a nearby blanket in a closet, and covered Maggie with it and both him and Sam helped her out the door.

Sam looked worriedly at Maggie. "I'll ride in the Impala with you guys and we can get my car later."

Maggie was quiet until they pulled up to her house. "Dean, if I turn into, you know... you have to kill me."

Dean looked at her "No, I will not kill you Maggie. And I don't think you will become evil. You have a good heart. You can beat this thing and Kelly and Jess will help you beat it try not to think negative about it okay?" He exchanged a look with Sam that said, Tell me we are not going to do this again.

Sam looked at Dean. He wanted to comfort his brother, but at the same time, he had to agree with Maggie

Dean looked at them both. "We're not going to kill anyone unless we have to, okay?" there was an edge to his voice. Dean had grown to love Maggie and she was the first one he had ever had a serious relationship with and their relationship had a strong bond. Most of the time Dean's relationships never lasted longer than 24 hrs. But him and Maggie had something special and he wasn't planning on losing her. Plus, I'm planning on proposing to her he thought. How can I do that, if I have to kill her? "Besides, Kelly and Jess are extremely powerful witches. I'm sure they can find something to help Maggie. Why don't we go inside and call them?"

Sam went into another room and quietly called Jessica and Kelly to come over while Dean sat on the couch with Maggie.

Maggie sat huddled on one of the couch, away from Dean as if she didn't quite trust herself. "I may have some spell books that will help..." she trailed off.

Dean reassured her "We'll look into every possible source that we can to try to reverse the spell or control it. You don't need to be afraid to get close to me. I trust that you won't attack me, Maggie".

Kelly listened as Sam explained to her on the phone what was going on "I'll look in my book of spells to see if there's any way to reverse the spell or control it. I might have a few that'll work in there. I'll be on my way".

Maggie nodded at Dean, but didn't make any move to get closer to him. Sam came back into the room and said, "Kelly and Jess are on their way." He asked Maggie about some of her spell books that may contain a way to control the wolf inside of her, as there was no known cure for lycanthropy.

Shakily, Maggie got up and led the brothers to her study. She pulled three books off the shelves and they waited tensely for Kelly and Jessica to show up while they looked through the books.

Kelly and Jess both arrived with Elliot who stuck close to Kelly. Kelly told him he could come along since he didn't feel great about letting her go anywhere alone knowing her stalker was out there. They both were let inside Dean's home, Kelly looked at them.

"I found several spells that can control the wolf inside Maggie, but as you may already know, there's no cure for lycanthropy. Once the wolf inside Maggie is controlled, then she can't possibly harm others and she can live with it. Jess is going to help me say the spell".

Maggie was huddled up in a chair, trying not to scream. she was beginning to change.

"You better hurry," Elliot said.


	5. Kelly and Jess help save Maggie

Kelly and Jess began to recite the spell speaking at the same time in some kind of Latin language. They spoke it fast, and Kelly watched Maggie as they finished the spell. It had worked! Maggie quickly returned back to human form. Kelly looked at her "The spell is working. You'll be able to control when you change, and you won't become evil and attack innocent people"...... Kelly suddenly felt drained, doing magic spells sometimes required a lot of strength.

Maggie nodded, also feeling drained. Why did everything happen to their group? She cuddled up to Dean and closed her eyes.

The next few days went by and Maggie was able to control her inner werewolf. Her and Dean were happy again. Dean stopped by the jewelry store window and decided to purchase Maggie a ring. He had Elliot and Sam with him to pick it out. "I don't know if it's the right time to propose. What if she says no?"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Dude, every time I talk to Maggie, it's so obvious that she loves you. I think that she would love to be married to you."

"But I'm sure she knows you're a commit-o-phoebe so she may say no," Sam said jokingly.

Dean looked at Sam and then elbowed him. "I Don't have problems with commitment, Dude! Okay, maybe I do, but I've never been so nervous about proposing!" Dean picked out a lovely blue sapphire engagement ring with diamonds around it. "Think she'll like this one? Blue is Maggie's favorite color"...

"Never been so nervous? You've done this before?" Elliot asked. "And yes, she loves sapphires."

Dean looked at Elliot and Sam "There used to be a girl way before Maggie. But this was like years ago and the relationship never worked out. Her name was Megan, she was black, and I had proposed. Only she didn't say yes. Megan shot me down, she didn't love me as much I had loved her". Dean thought about the old memory.

"Why did I not know about this?" demanded Sam.

Dean looked at Sam. "I didn't tell you because I normally don't talk about past love lives and you know I hate chick flick moments".

Sam rolled his eyes. "My bad. I thought we had grown up."

Elliot laughed. "You two never will."

Dean smirked at Sam and Elliot. "And who raised you as a kid, Sammy? I kept you out of trouble a lot of times. And by the way, why grow up if it means to stop having fun all together?" Dean purchased the ring and walked outside the shop with Sam and Elliot. The three of them were having a guys night out.


	6. A guys night out

Sam just rolled his eyes as the three of them walked into a bar. Elliot brought up that Kelly was in the process of moving in with him.

Dean looked at Elliot as he told them the news about Kelly moving in. "That's great, Elliot. Have you two you know done it yet?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. He was glad Elliot found him a serious girlfriend. He wondered how the sleeping arrangements were working out.

At the Nearest Mall:

Kelly was at the moment hanging out with Maggie as they did some shopping. She had suggested it since it would keep Maggie's mind off of things. Jess tagged along to. Kelly looked at them "Okay, I've just come up with a brilliant idea. I've decided to throw Jess a baby shower".

Jess's eyes went wide. "Kelly that's so kind of you! You really don't have to do this".

Kelly looked at her friends "But I want to do this. It only feels right. Now the main reason why we're both here, we're shopping for baby stuff!"

"Sounds good to me. We'll get a guest list together once we get home," Maggie said.

Kelly nodded. She needed this type of distraction to take her mind off of her crazy obsessed stalker. Ever since she got up this morning, she had gotten 17 messages on her cell, and thirty flowers sent to her with the message... From your number one fan. She kept glancing around her hoping he hadn't followed her at the mall. "That sounds like a plan. Hey Jess, come look at these cute outfits and little shoes!"

Jess came over to see them "Aw... Maggie you have got to check these out!"

"Aw," exclaimed Maggie. "Your baby is going to be so spoiled!" She knew that she and Kelly would indeed spoil the baby.

Jess looked at the two of them and rubbed her belly. She was now 9 months pregnant and felt like the good year blimp. "Don't I know it. Sam already can't wait for the kid to be born. He even talks to it at night".

Kelly's mind read Maggie's and her expression said you bet we're going to spoil him! Within two hours the girls had picked out some outfits, shoes, and even a dresser and bassinet for the baby. At the food court Kelly said "Shopping wears me out and we're not even done yet. There's still food and party decorations to shop for. Are we going to let the men come?"

"It'll be no fun if they come. Baby showers are normally only for women anyway," Maggie replied.

Jess nodded in agreement with Maggie. "Yeah, and Dean will try to ruin it anyway by asking where's the food and beer?" both her, Kelly, and Maggie laughed.

Kelly "That's okay. Elliot is going to feel left out though".

Jess grinned "So will Sam. He'll be forced to hang out with his brother".

Meanwhile back at the bar, Elliot was still avoiding Dean's question about sleeping with Kelly. "It's none of your business, man. I don't know if she'd want me to tell you."

Dean held his hands up in surrender. But then he grinned at Elliot. "Sounds like someone likes to keep their love life private. Your not the only one. Sammy rarely ever talks about sleeping with Jessica, but I know he does it just like I know your sleeping with her".

"Well, I would think so since Jess is pregnant," muttered Sam.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "What about you and Maggie then?"

Dean grinned back at Elliot "You bet. I have great sex with Maggie every now and then".

"Okay, Okay. More than just once a week. She's really hot in bed". admitted Dean.

"I could see that," shrugged Elliot. He had a couple beers and was much more open to talking now. "But if I know Maggie, it's waaay more than once a week," he winked at Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Man, give Elliot beer and he's almost as big a pig as you, Dean." Sam tried not to show it, but he was having a good time on boys night.

Dean grinned back at Elliot then nodded and looked at Sam. "Yeah, drinking a few or more beers truly brings out the pigs in all of us, even you to Sam. Remember the first time you got drunk?" he looked at Elliot "It was just funny".

Sam moaned in mortification, but Elliot asked, "What happened?"

Dean snorted as he looked at Elliot. "Sam got drunk along with Dad and I one night, We heard Sam actually singing. He was off key, and kept slurring. Then a knock came to the door, and it was the hotel manager telling him to keep his voice down. Sam had answered the door half-naked. The young woman liked what she saw and heard". Dean kept laughing.

Sam moaned and then threw some beer nuts at Dean, while Elliot laughed at both of them.

Dean looked at Elliot. "So what about you guardian Angel? Do you have any drunk stories to share?" he eyed Elliot mischievously.

Elliot laughed. "I wish. I've never actually been drunk before."

Sam looked at Dean. "We can fix that," he grinned.

Dean grinned at Sam and gave his brother a high-five "You bet. By the end of this guys night out, Elliot's going to be so drunk, he wouldn't know what hit him." They succeeded in getting Elliot drunk then Dean told them they should call it a night, he had a few things to do before heading back to Maggie. Dean told Sam to drive Elliot home." Don't worry about Kelly, Maggie will drive her back to your place".

Elliot laughed. "Kelly is beautiful. So are Maggie and Jess. How did we end up with them? Cause, Dean, man, you're funny looking." Elliot was blazed with liquor.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Elliot and gave him a look. "I'm funny looking? Last time I checked, Women found me irresistible. How we got our girls is way beyond me. Maybe we're all so good looking and irresistible". Dean was already drunk and talked about women along with Elliot.

"Dude, you're not driving anywhere either," Sam said, taking Dean's keys.


	7. Dean's Dog attack

Dean gave Sam a stern look. He never liked anyone driving his Impala. Not even his younger brother. " Who died and said you could take over driving my car?"

"The law says so, now that you're drunk," Sam shrugged. Someone had to be the designated driver and it was usually him.

"You're no fun. Just don't put a dent in my car or you'll never get behind the wheel againnnn", he slurred and went to the passenger seat. Elliot had gotten in the back. Dean looked at him "So Elliot, how's Kelly in bed again?" he figured he was drunk enough to talk now.

"Awesome," grinned Elliot, who was laying down in the back seat, with his feet on the ceiling of the car. "I'm gonna tell Maggiiiee that you assked." Elliot was slurring as well. "This is a big backseat," he said.

"You better not tell her I even asked. Then she'll tell Kelly and I can't have my butt getting kicked again by her. When Kelly hits it hurrrtttts", said Dean "So, can you see yourself marrying Kelly and having kids with her?" Dean rolled down the window in case he had to puke.

Elliot chuckled. "Kelly doesn't hit me because she loves me." Sam rolled his eyes at the two of them. He needed friends who didn't drink.

Dean laughed along with Elliot. He was glad his friend found him someone he could date and be with. Dean appreciated having a friend in Elliot."Sureeeee she loves you". he then added "I see the way she looks at you. She thinks your one hot dude".

"We're all hot dudes," grinned Elliot.

By the time Sam had gotten Elliot back to his place, the girls were waiting for them there. Kelly wasn't alone and was hanging out with Maggie and Jess out on the back porch. She sat on the swing eating an apple.

Jess saw them pull up and noticed Dean wasn't driving and Sam was. The guys must have gotten drunk. "Poor Sam, he had to be the designated driver again. I bet Elliot and Dean are drunk".

"Elliot Drunk? Great. Now I have to deal with hangovers and focus on getting him back to his old self before Dean corrupts him". Kelly had changed into a light blue tank top that showed her shoulders and the top had layers of ruffles on it and it matched her blue denim shorts.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Dean gets more........ excited about certain activities when he's drunk," she sighed as Jessica and Kelly laughed. Maggie got up to help Sam get Dean and Elliot out of the car. Sam hauled out Elliot who was laughing while Maggie helped Dean out..

Kelly kept laughing and looked at Maggie "I suppose he gets excited about Sex, Beer, and Women? That's all Men do". she looked at Elliot shocked. "You know, your going to be drunk going to work tomorrow".

"It'll be gone by then," Elliot said, throwing his arm around Kelly's shoulders.

Kelly leaned against him glad he was home again that night. She was happy that Elliot found a few friends in Sam and Dean that he could trust. Whenever Elliot put his arms around her shoulders or just held her in his arms, she felt safe like no one could harm her. She shuddered as bit thinking about the bunches of flowers sent to her this morning. They weren't sent by Elliot because then Elliot would have signed them Love, Elliot. Instead they were signed by Your secret Admirer. Kelly knew it was from her stalker fan. How did they get Elliot's address?! She tried not to look worried and was just glad that Elliot was home "I'm so glad that your home. Did you have a good time?" she asked him.

"Yes," grinned Elliot, kissing Kelly. He leaned in and whispered, "Want to know a secret?"

Kelly kissed him back "Sure. Long as I can handle the secret". she said grinning back. She wondered what all else Elliot hadn't told her. She knew he was a cop, but she didn't know that he worked for the FBI Yet.

"You are gorgeous, first of all, but that's no secret." Elliot hugged her and then said, "The FBI is assigning you a body guard, courtesy of your agent. I get to be your body guard."

Kelly blushed at his flirting compliment he gave her. Then her eyes widen at the news he just told her. He was an FBI Agent?! She was dating an FBI Agent?! And he was going to be her bodyguard? Kelly was surprised but Happy as well that it was going to be Elliot. At least it was someone she knew. "That's great! How long have you worked for the FBI?"

"About a year after I became a cop the Bureau contacted me, but I suspect that that is where someone else wanted me," Elliot motioned to the sky, meaning his superiors.

"Impressive", said Kelly smiling then she asked him "What do they think about you dating a Witch and half-demon?" she hoped his superiors approved of that. She really loved Elliot and she could tell he loved her and knew she was good and not evil.

Elliot scratched his head. "They don't really know about that part yet. I guess I'll be called up to talk about it sometime soon."

Kelly leaned against him smelling of his cologne. "Well Dean and Maggie are dating and He's an Angel like you are, and his elder's hasn't complained about Maggie being a witch, maybe your elders won't mind us dating as well".

"I doubt that they will." Said Elliot.

Meanwhile at Maggie's house, Dean agreed to take out Maggie's trash and offered to go get some more firewood outback. He whistled as he took out the trash and began gathering wood. He started back towards the house but then stopped when he heard some mean growling. Did Maggie get a dog? Dean couldn't remember if she did or not. He turned and saw an angry looking wolf in front of him ready to attack. "Uhhhhhhh, great a wolf. Nice Doggie, sorry but no treats for you buddy". Dean talked to it like it was his own dog.

The Dog decided he didn't like Dean and ran and pounced on him causing him to fall to the ground. It growled at him with his sharp pointy teeth and saliva running from his mouth.

Dean tried to fight it and yelled loudly "Get off me you animal!" but the Wolf surprisingly had strength and held on tearing at his clothes and scratching Dean badly working his way at mauling Dean to death. Just like with the Hell hounds. They mauled me until I had died.

"Maggie, helpppppp!" he yelled.

Maggie was instantly by Dean's side and, thanks to remaining werewolf strength from her own ordeal, threw the wolf off Dean. A ball of blue light came out of her hand and chased the wolf back into the woods. "Dean?" she quickly said a spell that flew them up to her room, where she began to dress Dean's wounds. "Dean," she said, "You have to stay awake, ok?"

Dean couldn't believe it. He was already dying and he hadn't even proposed to Maggie yet. He looked at her and focused on staying awake. He lived so long this far, he was going without a fight. Not back where Lilith wanted him. "That wolf didn't like me. He just attacked me for no reason!" he coughed up blood.

Maggie focused on healing Dean, but it was difficult. Most of the wounds, she transferred to herself. She ran her hands along Dean's body, a soft light followed and soon enough Dean's wounds closed and he was able to sleep. Maggie collapsed beside him, exhausted.

Dean fell asleep not long after Maggie healed him. For the first time in ages he couldn't remember when he slept this good. He snuggled against her holding her in his arms. Maggie made him happy gave him a reason to live. All the more reason he wanted to propose to her. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Maggie.

The next day after a good rest, Dean went over to Sam and Jess's place.......... He was going to propose to Maggie that night and he needed to rehearse things with Sam who had agreed to do that. Before going to the door, Dean texted Maggie to her cell. He knew she was busy teaching so that's why he texted her besides dialing. Meet me at our Favorite Italian Restaurant Capri's at 6 and wear something nice. Love, Dean. Dean grinned and walked up to Sam's door he knocked.

Sam opened the door, still in his pajama pants, coffee cup in hand. "Hey, man," he said, still a little groggy.

"Morning Sammy", Dean said grinning "Rise and Shine! We have to rehearse my proposal and make sure I get it right". Dean looked nervous but he tried not to show it around Sam. But his brother could read his mind better than he could. Dean invited himself in.

Sam yawned and shut the door. "Ok, what do you have so far?"

Dean rehearsed to Sam what he planned to say to Maggie that night and included with how he was going to propose. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Maggie will love it," Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam relieved. "Are you sure? I want to get this right".

"It's perfect, Dean." Reassured Sam.

Dean didn't tell Sam about the Wolf attack and the near dying part last night that happened. He figured Sam had enough to worry about than to worry about his older brother. The two talked some more, then that night Dean showed up at the Italian restaurant Maggie loved Capri's. He sat at a private table for two, trying to look confident and hide his nerves. He asked for special romantic music for the occasion. Dean dressed up himself a bit. He wore Jeans a nice brand new pair, and a solid grey t-shirt. His hair was neatly brushed and he had showered.. Dean waited nervously, he hoped Maggie showed up and wasn't swamped with too much Teacher work.

Maggie showed up about ten minutes late. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with matching make up. The dress was tight, off-the-shoulders and came a few inches above her knee. She found Dean and sat down, brushing some of her brown curls off her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. I had to change."

Dean winked on her turning on his charm. "It's no big deal. I have been late on a few dates in the past due to Hunting. You look fantastic". Dean tried to find the right word. He couldn't believe that Maggie was into him and it made him more nervous about proposing. He hoped he didn't sound too much like a geek.

"Thanks," said Maggie.

Dean smiled at her "So what should we order? There's so much on here I don't know what to try". Dean thought about trying some of their pasta.

Maggie ordered for Dean and then grinned at him. She knew what he liked, so she got him a prime rib pasta dish. She ordered her food and then sipped her drink after thanking the waiter.

Dean grinned back at Maggie. He was glad she knew what he liked when it came to food. And she was the best pie baker ever to. He grew more nervous as he motioned for the waiter to play some romantic music. He fumbled with his tie a bit as if it made him uncomfortable. What if he screwed this up? He would never live with himself. He looked at Maggie who gave him a concerned look.

He just smiled and acted normal. Dean cleared his throat "There's a reason why we're uh here tonight. I know it's a date, but it's a very special date." the music began to play and he continued "Maggie Your a very special woman to me and there's no one else like you. You give me a reason to live everyday besides Sammy and you keep me happy. I've always been terrified of commitment and steady relationships because I was always scared of rejection. You make having a relationship exciting and unlike other women, your easy to talk to and your always there when I need you."

Dean nervously grabbed something from his pocket and it was small blue velvet box and he got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Maggie, I'm tired of running scared from commitment all the time. I'm tired of always holding back something I've been afraid to experience. Margaret McBride will you marry me?" Dean asked and opened the box revealing a beautiful Blue Sapphire ring with Diamonds around it. And it was white gold.

Maggie's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected Dean to propose....well, for a long, long time. "Dean, I," she stuttered a minute before she said, "Of course!" and kissed him.

Dean felt stunned. He also felt as if this was some kind of dream he was fixing to wake up in. Maggie had agreed to marry him? He blinked and then kissed her back then looked at her "Does that mean that's a yes? Your actually going to marry me?"

"Yes!& Yes!" exclaimed Maggie, almost in tears.

Dean whooped he was the happiest man on earth! He picked up Maggie hugging her close to him. Then set her down and put on the ring. "I'm glad you said yes. I would hate to have to take this lovely ring back".

"I think I'll keep it," Maggie winked.

"Good. It matches your outfit and this weekend, we need to have someone throw us an engagement party. Can't believe I'm getting married".he said.


	8. Kelly gets Kidnapped

"I can't believe you are either... I mean, it's you," Maggie said, joking.

"Yeah, me. Who would have thought someone had the guts to marry someone like me". Dean joked back.

"Hm...Has to be a brave woman."

"That's one reason why I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That you are, brave". he said.

The next Morning.....

Kelly was sleeping peacefully in Elliot's arms until the alarm went off alerting her it was time go to college or she'd be late. Kelly groaned and looked at the alarm clock. She wished it was the weekend where she could toss the clock to the floor and sleep late. "I don't wanna go". she mumbled into her pillow.

"Gotta go," Elliot said, tickling her.

Kelly stifled her giggles into her pillow trying to contain them from getting out of hand. "Stoppit, that tickles!" she giggled some more not knowing Elliot wasn't going to stop.

Elliot laughed and then kissed her.

Kelly kissed him back and waited as the sparks flew and they did. This was how a relationship was suppose to be, exciting, new, and you were suppose to want to be with each other all the time. She wanted to spend the entire day with Elliot and didn't want to go to school, but she had to and he had to go into work. "Wanna drive me to School?" she asked after they shared a steamy kiss.

Elliot nodded. "Just let me get dressed."

Kelly waited for Elliot to get dressed. While he did so, she munched on a bagel and had some orange juice. She also checked their mail. More fan mail stalker letters. When did this fan learn to just give up?

Elliot came out in black slacks and a green button down shirt. "Ready to go?"

Kelly had gotten her books and gathered them in her backpack. "Yeah, I'm ready". She walked outside and walked with him to his car.

Elliot opened the door for Kelly and then shut it once she was in. He got in on the drivers side and started up the car.

They arrived to Stanford really soon and Kelly looked at Elliot. "You coming to get me this afternoon?" she asked once they were in park.

"Of course," he said, kissing her.

Kelly kissed Elliot back she really loved kissing him and didn't want to  
let go. "See you this afternoon". when Elliot nodded grinning at her  
Kelly smiled back and then went ahead inside the school.

She went through her classes listening to the teacher talk and taking notes to  
study for later. She also wrote down important assignments. All the while totally unaware someone was watching her.

Brian stared over at Kelly. She was beautiful! And he was her biggest fan. He wanted to talk to her but he was afraid he would make a fool out of himself. But he did need some help with his math homework. The test was really soon. He had been spying on Kelly for weeks, months really. He sent her flowers, notes, and wondered if she got any of them. She never responded. No thank you notes or anything. After class was over, he decided to approach her "Kelly? Sorry to bother you but could you help me with some math work? I need some help with it".

Kelly looked up at Brian surprised by his question. But it wouldn't hurt to help someone in need, would it? "Sure Brian. I wouldn't mind helping you at lunch maybe?"

Brian blushed "That'd be great I'll see you there".

Meanwhile, Elliot was at work. During the day when Kelly was at school, he was supposed to report in to the Bureau and do some minor paperwork. During his  
lunch break he texted Kelly to make sure she was doing all right.

During lunch, Elliot usually hung out by himself in the employee lounge and read. The other FBI agents seemed really intimidated by him and Elliot figured it was just the Angel vibe.

Kelly got Elliot's texted message while she was helping Brian during lunch with his math. The two of them sat at a table by themselves so they wouldn't have any distractions. Kelly checked her cell to see the text message and it read: "I miss you already. Are you doing alright?"

Kelly thought it was sweet of Elliot to check on her throughout the day. His protectiveness only proved how much he cared about her and he took his job as bodyguard seriously already. Kelly responded to him and texted "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm having lunch now and the cafeteria food really sucks. Also, I'm helping a student with math work." then she sent it not knowing Brian was watching.

Brian watched Kelly text her Boyfriend. While spying on them with hi-technology, he had discovered Elliot was an FBI Agent. He frowned when he saw them texting each other. They did that often throughout the day. That stupid Elliot can't leave them alone a minute! I wonder what that Agent would do if she wounded up missing? Brian grinned at the thought and went back to working.

_What student? And don't worry - I'll get you some real food when I get off work and you get out of class for the day. Elliot texted back. He didn't know Kelly was tutoring anyone._

Kelly smiled at Elliot's text message. Then she typed back _"He's a fellow student who's in the same class as me. His name is Brian Smith and he's new and has trouble in math. He asked me on the spur of the moment for help. I couldn't turn him down. Real food? Does that mean your cooking it?" she asked playfully._

Brian frowned and grew frustrated. Hurry up and help me with my homework! He then scowled at Kelly. Should have known she'd spend all her time texting her boyfriend. Brian suddenly got frustrated at Kelly "I um, got somewhere I gotta be". he said standing up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow if you need some help" she said barely looking from her cell phone. Brian scowled and then went the other way only to spy on her some more. When she wasn't looking, he'd attack her. He pulled out a syringe out of his backpack. And put some liquid in it. Once he injected her with it, Kelly wouldn't be able to scream out for help.

_Of course I'm cooking it. Elliot then realized he was about to be late going back to work. Gotta go, babe. See you after your class. He then shut his cell phone and hurried back to his office._

Kelly smiled as she read Elliot's message. She typed him back and said "Can't wait to taste your cooking again. See ya later" then she stuck her cell phone back into her purse. She was in need of a good swim. The School had a pool for the student's to use and so she went to go for a swim. A class of student's was at the far in learning to swim. She swam a few laps then she went to go shower. She soon finished showering and was about to go wait for Elliot. P.E. was her last class for the day.

Brian followed Kelly outside in the parking lot. Her back was turned to him . He snuck behind her then hit her with his car from behind. Kelly cried out and fell to the ground dropping her purse and belongings. Brian got out smirking as she went unconscious. He found her phone and crushed it throwing the pieces down to the sidewalk. He left her purse their along with her phone for Elliot to find. Then he carried Kelly and put her in the backseat of his car. There we go, he thought. She's all mine!


	9. Elliot rushes to save Kelly

Elliot showed up after work to pick up Kelly. He waited ten minutes and then tried calling her. When she didn't answer, Elliot got out of his car to see if she was stuck in class late. He stepped on something and when he looked down, he saw it was Kelly's purse and cell phone. He quickly called Dean. "Hey, get Sam. We have a problem."

Dean answered his cell phone "What kind of problem you got Elliot?" He wondered what else could possibly be wrong now.

"Kelly is missing and..." Elliot trailed off, seeing blood on Kelly's cell phone. "There's blood. Get here now."

"We'll be right there. I'll contact Sam right away. Hang tight and interview anyone else that's still there if they saw anything".said Dean

"All right." Elliot hung up and began looking for her students, the building seemed deserted.

Tasha Robinson had just got back from her swim class. Putting up her things in her bag, she walked to her locker and her friend Kendra Manning joined her. Both of them didn't notice the FBI agent as he entered the building.

Elliot stopped the two and flashed his badge. "Do you either you have a class with Kelly Clarkson?" he asked.

Tasha saw the FBI Agent. "I have P.E. with her. Saw her earlier today and she seemed to be doing fine. Why?" She wondered what an FBI Agent would be doing in their school for.

Kendra saw Elliot Parker the Agent and knew instantly that he must be Kelly's boyfriend. Kelly often liked to talk about him and how kind he was to her. Kendra had seen what happened earlier to Kelly outside the parking lot on her way in to meet Tasha she saw Kelly get kidnapped by Brian the strange geek she was helping with at lunch. Kendra remained quiet and waited for her turn to speak to Elliot.

"Did either of you see her after she left the pool?" Elliot asked.

Kendra spoke up "I saw her after she left the School building to wait for you. Then from out of nowhere, Brian this geek you can say Kelly's stalker followed her outside and from out of nowhere, hit her with his car. She fell to the ground unconscious and dropped her belongings."

Elliot looked at the girl in disbelief. "And you saw all this but didn't think to contact the police?"

Kendra looked at Elliot dumbfounded." How could I? School was just letting out, and everyone doesn't own a cell phone like some people do. It all happened so fast. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I did get a description of the car though".

Elliot got the description and Brian's full name from Kendra and went to his car, cursing. How could she not be worried that her friend was just kidnapped? She could have borrowed a cell phone or used a teacher's office phone. Demons he got, but humans? They were weird. He impatiently called Dean and Sam to see where they were.

"We're right behind you, man," Sam said.

Elliot crossed his arms. "Whose car are we taking?"

Sam jumped into the back of the Impala. Dean barely parked the car before Elliot shoved Dean into the passenger seat, and quickly explained the situation. "So this Brian kid just kidnaps her! I knew she had a stalker but I didn't think it was a classmate." Elliot drove well above the speed limit in his haste to get to Kelly.

Dean looked at Elliot surprised he took over the wheel so quickly before he even set the car in park. Then he said "No one ever thinks that Stalkers can be normal students, but it happens. Maybe you should bodyguard her while she's on campus as well and go undercover as a student."

Kelly woke up in a strange place she had never been to before. It looked like she was in someone's basement and she was chained to the wall. She felt like crap. She was bleeding from being hit by the car, and she had a terrible headache. She was also thirsty, so thirsty. She saw Brian "Brian? What did you do? You won't get away with this".


	10. The guys and Elliot save Kelly

Dean looked at Elliot surprised he took over the wheel so quickly before he even set the car in park. Then he said "No one ever thinks that Stalkers can be normal students, but it happens. Maybe you should bodyguard her while she's on campus as well and go undercover as a student."

Elliot sighed. "I guess I will. I should have been there."

"It's ok, man. We'll get her back. You couldn't have known this would happen," Sam said.

Dean looked at Elliot feeling sorry for his new friend." Sam is right. You couldn't have known this would happen. We will get her back we should use our Angel senses, they should help us know where she is."

Brian looked at Kelly "It looks like I already have. I can't let you go back to him. You deserve me Kelly". his eyes were red as if he'd been drinking.

Dean looked at Elliot feeling sorry for his new friend." Sam is right. You couldn't have known this would happen. We will get her back we should use our Angel senses, they should help us know where she is."

Elliot nodded, "I'm already using them." He pulled up to Brian's about ten minutes later.

Brian looked up hearing a car pull up in the driveway. "I shouldn't be having company right now. I guess I'll need to take care of them".

Kelly heard the sound of a car approaching and she hoped it was help coming.. If it was, she had to make some noise "Hellllllllpppp! I'm down her-" Kelly was cut off by Brian injecting her with a needle and he put some duct tape on her mouth "Can't have you rattling me out of course. Now I need to go deal with them. Brian got out his gun. Kelly hoped whoever it was, would be extra careful around Brian. She was soon unconscious.

Elliot, Sam and Dean got out of the car. "Do we have a game plan?" asked Sam.

"Get the bad guy, save the girl." Elliot said, matter-of-factly.

Sam grinned. "Business as usual then."

"Sam and I can take care of the guy. He's probably no bigger than us and a geek. He'll be a piece of cake to take down. You just focus on getting Kelly out". Dean said ready to take the guy on. He kicked open the door knowing Brian wasn't going to let them in. "Okay kid. It's the Feds!We know your hiding the girl".

Brian heard the Feds enter in and his face drained of all color. Dean's voice sounded nearest, and he came out pointing a gun. "Nobody's getting her, and no one is leaving alive." he snarled.

Brian looked at Sam horrified and was suddenly afraid of Sam and Dean. He tried to take off running but fell over a coffee table. Dean grabbed him and handcuffed him "Your not going to kidnap anyone ever again. Understood?" The guy nodded and felt intimidated by both of them.

Kelly's eyes opened and they had a glazed look in them. The room felt like it was spinning and she felt horrible all over." Elliot?" she recognized him in the room "I don't feel so good. He hit me with a car....then drugged me with a needle". she had trouble standing.

"Don't try to stand just yet," Elliot said. He put his hands on either side of her hand and healed her. "Better?" he asked.

Kelly looked at him, the room stopped spinning, and she stopped feeling terrible. "Yeah, I feel much better. I'm so glad you came".she hugged him.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "Let's get you home."

Kelly smiled at him and they went upstairs together to meet Sam and Dean outside. Dean saw the two of them together "Good, you got her. I was able to take him down, piece of cake". Dean was proud of himself.

Kelly walked with Elliot to the car." Where do I get in?"

Dean looked at her "You and Elliot are riding in the backseat. Me and Sammy here will ride up front. Your boyfriend here drives like a Maniac". he teased Elliot.

"I was in a hurry," Elliot mumbled.

Dean dragged Brian towards the trunk of the car. They didn't have room for him in the car and he certainly wasn't going to ride with the psycho." Open the trunk Sammy. Brian here is going to get ride in here till we can drop him off in jail".

Kelly took Elliot's hand and led him to the backseat of the Impala. Once in there, she sat in his lap wanting his arms just to hold her close." I'm so glad to be out of there, I was afraid I might not get to see you again".

Elliot put the seatbelt over both of them and then put his arms around Kelly. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you're stuck with me until you tell me to leave."


	11. Brian gets caught, Jess reveals talent

Kelly leaned against him "Being stuck with you isn't a bad thing Elliot. And I never would want to tell you to leave. You keep me happy and sane".

Kelly hadn't been this happy for a long time and she would hope that it lasts.

Elliot smiled and told Kelly that she should rest. He ran his hands through her hair as he asked Sam and Dean what they were planning to do with Brian.

Kelly went to sleep by laying her head on Elliot's chest.

Dean had a mischief glow to his face." We could always drop his body off in a lake somewhere".

Sam scratched his chin. "We could...."

"Guys, let's just put him in jail. That will be a fate worse than death for him," Elliot said.

Dean smirked and exchanged a look with Sam "Typical for cops, always trying to do the right thing".

"Hey, you're an angel now, Dean. You'll come around to my way of thinking sooner than you think." Said Elliot.

"Sounds like brainwashing," muttered Sam to Dean.

"Dude, do you really think so? Maybe I should reconsider becoming an Angel or something". he said jokingly but not really meaning it. He looked at Elliot "I'm just kidding man. I don't mind being an Angel or working for them. Anything is better than staying eternity in Hell". said Dean.

Elliot grinned. "You don't really have a choice. Besides, if you tried to fight it, Cas would have me kick your ass."

"Can't have that happening", Dean grumbled. They pulled up at the nearest station and both him and Sam dragged Brian out of the trunk and into the station and left Elliot and Kelly in the car.

Kelly woke up a little bit and said sleepily "Where are we?"

"Sam and Dean are putting Brian in jail as we speak," Elliot replied. "We're almost home."

"That's good. I can't wait to be home. Laying in a nice warm sofa, and eating some of your food". she said smiling. "By the way, what are we having?"

"Whatever you want me to make." Said Elliot.

"How about you make your famous pizza".said Kelly.

Elliot smiled. "I'll have to make three if Dean's eating... I'm sure Jess and Maggie will want to see you. They've been really worried." Maggie had been texting Dean to get updates since he left.

Kelly nodded "I'd be glad to see them both to. Have you invited Dean and Sam and the others to eat with us yet?"

"I will when they get back in the car." Elliot ran his hand through Kelly's hair and kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that I've taken a nap". She said and then kissed Elliot back. "I just hope I don't have nightmares from what happened".

"I can take nightmares away," Elliot replied, revealing another of his powers.

Kelly smiled at him once again thinking how grateful she was to have Elliot." I knew there was a good reason in keeping you around. Your just full of surprises and I love surprises". she hugged him.

Eventually they all got back to Elliot's place, where Maggie and Jessica met them for dinner. Elliot stood cooking in the kitchen while everyone else talked in the living room.

Kelly and the girls hung around pool area outside in lounge chairs. "I'm so glad to be back home, I never thought I'd see this place again or Elliot. Brian was too crazy". Kelly sat in the lounge chair with some ice tea.

"Well, he's gone now," Maggie said. "Maybe things will be calm for a little while."

"Yeah maybe I certainly hope so. I want to concentrate on my new cd for awhile and get ready for the upcoming tour".

Jess suddenly spoke up "Have you found any backup singers yet?" Jess had a talent no one hardly knew she had. She loved to sing.

Kelly "Come to think of it no. The band mostly consists of guys now. I've found a drummer,Two guitar players one plays acoustic and the other Elliot plays electric guitar and Elliot also sings so I guess he'll be doing some background vocals with me. Why, are you interested? Do you sing?"

Jess chimed in "Do I ever! I sing along with your cds all the time and it nearly drives Sam crazy. I love to sing in the shower, while I'm out jogging, or just anywhere".

Kelly leaned back "Okay. Sing something"

Jess was nearly floored then she thought of her favorite song she began to sing a few lines of Because of You. Her voice surprised Maggie.

"Jess, you're really good!" exclaimed Maggie.

Jess blushed when she finished and felt her cheeks go red. "Thanks." she said then sat back down. She had felt so nervous singing in front of Kelly.

Kelly listened to her friend as she sang. Jess had a wonderful voice! It was a high soprano and it would blend in perfect with her voice. When she was done, Kelly smiled at Jess "Maggie is right, your really good. Your in the band". she gave Jess a brief hug.

"Wow. This is awesome! I just hope Sam approves of this". said Jess. She didn't see any reason why he wouldn't.


	12. Jess's water breaks

"I'm sure he'll be happy!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I'm going in to tell him the news then. You two coming along?" asked Jess.

Kelly "Sure. We'll be in right behind you". she and Maggie followed Jess inside. Both of them heard Dean talking to Elliot about his uncontrollable farts.

"I almost stunk Maggie out of bed last night". he said to his friend Elliot while smirking.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It was bad. You know, sometimes, I wonder why I agreed to marry you..."

Dean grinned at his Fiancé'. "I know why. Because you love me and find me irresistible. And when you agree to Marry someone, you do it for better for worse".

"Or maybe it's just for the sex..." Maggie pretended to be serious.

Dean just drunk his beer and didn't take Maggie seriously. He knew she was playing him. He grinned sheepishly "The sex is fantastic, I agree. But that's not the only reason why I wanna marry you". he looked at her with flirtatious eyes.

"Oh, now how can I resist that?" asked Maggie. She kissed Dean.

Elliot laughed at his friends and hugged Kelly, whispering in her ear, "You ok?"

Dean kissed Maggie back.

Kelly grinned and laughed at her friends to and grinned at Elliot also. She nodded "I'm better now that I'm with you and everyone else".she leaned against him

"Dinner's almost ready," Elliot said, putting his arms around her.

"Dinner smells great". she said "Which ones did you make?"

"Your favorite." He said.

Kelly smiled up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed his arms around her and she felt safe. "You know I'm going to hate being away from you tomorrow I have to go to School again".

Meanwhile in the Kitchen Sam and Jess were snacking on some appetizers. Elliot's famous Cheese/Bacon potato skins. Jess spoke up "You know, I got me a job Sam". she began to tell him.

"Really? Doing what?" asked Sam.

Jess spoke up: "I've been hired to be one of her backup singers!" she said. Jess looked Happy.

" Great!Will it be after the baby is born?" Sam asked.

Jess nodded "Yes. Kelly and I have discussed some of that. She doesn't plan on going on tour until Summer !The baby just kicked! Wanna feel?" Jess was now 9 months pregnant and was due felt the baby kick often." As much as your child kicks, I can tell he's going to be a football player!"

Sam laughed, putting his hand on Jessica's stomach. "At least we'll have one athlete in the family."

Jessica grinned "Yeah. If anything, I want him to be more like you."

"Hah. He needs to be more like his mother." Said Sam.

Jess munched on a potato skin."Why? His dad and uncle aren't so bad. What if we had another Dean or another Sam?" she grinned even wider

"If we had another Dean... the world might end," Sam joked.

Jess laughed at Sam's joke."Aw... come on Sam! Your brother isn't that bad really. A little bit too hyper and wild some, but otherwise, he's going to make a great uncle. And without you and Dean in this world, a lot of innocent people would die".

"True..." Sam glanced over at Dean, who was busy making Maggie laugh. "He's going to be a good father one day, too."

Jess got up from the table again not feeling so great. Just then her water broke on the floor "Uh, Sam? I think it's time".

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sam. "We gotta go! Do you have an over night bag packed?" He was starting to freak out.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "We packed a bag last week, Sam. Calm down." She said under her breath to Kelly, "You know, monsters and demons he can handle. But a baby? Bring on the apocalypse."

Jess sighed. She wasn't in the mood for Sam to be freaking out. She was on the verge of freaking body was going into shock. "Sam, I may be a blonde, but I'm not dumb! Sam, I need you not to freak out because I'm about to freak out myself!" she practically screeched out the last few words. Jess didn't understand Sam. Didn't the Parenthood classes help at all? She began to worry if Sam could handle being a dad.

Kelly snickered at Maggie's remark. "Yeah really. I hate to see how he's going to react when the baby really comes in the emergency room!"

Sam nodded to Jessica and helped her to car. He also got out his cellphone and called the hospital to let them know that they were coming and Jessica's water had just broke.

Jessica was already experiencing painful contractions. She got ill and told Sam " Sam hurry, these contractions are too painful!"

To be continued ..... The story picks up again in the follow up fic of Cursed will will come soon!


End file.
